


Confessions

by Wolfsbride



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk tries to eat; Bones interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Bones plopped himself down in front of his friend. “Okay, spill.”

Kirk looked up from his meal, eyebrows dipping in a frown. “What?”

“You haven’t flirted, made a pass, or looked at anyone since being awarded your captaincy. So. Spill.”

Kirk’s mouth joined his eyebrows in frowning. “Chasing after female crew members is hardly captain-like behaviour, Bones.”

Snorting, Bones propped his elbows on the table and supported his chin with his hands as he studied his friend. “Like that’s ever stopped you. Besides, you haven’t been looking at any of the civilian ladies either.”

Kirk stared. “You’ve been keeping track?”

Bones rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m a doctor. It’s my job to observe and one of the things I look at is changes in established behavioral patterns.”

Blinking, Kirk shook his head. “Now you sound like a shrink.”

“No need to be insulting,” Bones said casually. “And stop changing the subject.”

Kirk looked down at his meal. “I’m not. There is no subject to change.” He resumed eating.

A few minutes passed in silence before Kirk breathed deeply and put down his fork. “I just…” He shrugged. “It just seemed pointless.”

Bones leaned back in his chair and looked at his friend. Really looked at him. The bruises had long since faded but there was something lingering in his face, in his look. Perhaps it was his eyes. No longer flippant verging on insolence, there seemed to be a new self-awareness. A new maturity – it seemed James T. Kirk had finally grown up.

And yet – it just didn’t sit right. Not that he _wanted_ Jim to be a womanizer. It was the sudden change that bothered him. He rubbed his chin in thought. “You know. You don’t have to be celibate to be a captain.”

Kirk glared. “Despite what people think, I’m not an idiot, Bones. One has nothing to do with the other, okay?”

Bones held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Relax. I’m just trying to understand.”

“I don’t see that it’s any of your business. It’s your job to make sure that nothing undermines my ability to run the ship. I don’t think my sex life falls into that category.”

“Depends on who you ask,” Bones muttered.

Kirk tensed and started to rise.

Bones grabbed his arm, holding him in place. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I’m just… concerned. As a friend.”

Kirk stood frozen half way out of his seat for a minute or two and then sat down again, shoulders slumping. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” He looked down at his hands.

“Why would be a good place to start. You said it was pointless. What did you mean?” He thought he knew; he just hadn’t known Jim had reached the same conclusions. Maybe the growing up thing was for real.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Kirk blew out a breath and then looked at Bones holding his gaze. “Just what I said. I’m tired of picking people up in bars. A few days here, a few weeks there, I don’t have relationships.” His mouth twisted a little in self-disgust. “I play musical chairs with beds.”

Bones was taken aback by the venom in Kirk’s tone. “So, instead of attempting to pursue a proper relationship, you’ve given up all together?” Bones asked carefully. After all, it wasn’t like he was an expert.

Now Kirk just looked tired. “I don’t think I know how.”

Leaning forward, Bones resisted the urge to grip his friend’s arm again. He wasn’t sure how the offer of comfort would be taken. “Jim…” He didn’t know what to say. He was the last person to be giving anyone advice on the subject. But still… Jim was his friend. “I understand not wanting meaningless entanglements but you can’t just cut yourself off.” Something of his feelings must have shown in his face because Kirk straightened and he was the one to reach out, patting Bones on his arm.

“Bones, really. I’m okay. I just…” Kirk bit his lip and looked away.

Eyes widening, Bones almost gaped at his friend. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Jim blush. “You are interested in someone! It must be serious if you’re not chasing them around the ship!” It was all he could do to keep his voice down and refrain from thumping Jim on the shoulder.

Kirk groaned and sank deeper into his seat. “It’s… complicated. And… I don’t really want to talk about it, right now, okay? I… need to work it out first.”

Bones relaxed. “Okay. As long as I have an explanation for your weird behaviour I’m happy.”

Kirk huffed. “Seriously, Bones. You need a new hobby.”

“But watching you is usually so amusing!”

Picking up his fork, Kirk shook his head, and then started eating again.


End file.
